Recently, a pacemaker implantation operation has been performed relative to a cardiopath. The pacemaker includes an electrode attached to a heart of a patient. The electrode gives an electric pulse periodically to the heart, so as to activate contraction ability of the heart.
The pacemaker is implanted into a body of a patient through an incision in a breast portion of the patient. After implantation, the incision should be sutured and pressed or compressed for a relatively extended period of time until the wound becomes completely healed, so as to maintain the pacemaker at a fixed position. By this, tissue growth at the wound, which otherwise would be obstructed by displacement or shifting of the pacemaker, may be facilitated.
In a conventional way for pressing or compressing an incision for a relatively long period of time after completion of pacemaker implantation operation, a piece of gauze is applied to the incision and fixed thereby means of medical adhesion tape. Then, a weight adjusted to 500 gr. to 1 kg., such as a sand bag, is placed on the medical adhesive tape so as to immobilize the same. The immobilized or fixed condition of the medical adhesive tape is maintained for a relatively long period of time.
According to a prior art method mentioned above, fixation or immobilizaton of the weight such as a sand bag is not sufficienty achieved. Displacement of the pacemaker is easily caused due to shifting or displacement of the weight, whereby tissue growth is disadvantageously delayed. It is also noted that, since pressing force or compressing force from the weight is only exerted in the direction of gravity, a patient is required to keep still on a bed for a relatively long time of period. In such a situation, the patient is prevented from turning in bed. Since medical adhesive tape is used as a means for fixing the gauze and the weight, allergic poisoning can be caused to a patient. Furthermore, the weight cannot be easily applied to a female patient having larger breasts.